kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masato Kusaka/Paradise Lost
In an alternate story where Smart Brain and the Orphnochs won, was the main user of who was a fighter for the Human Liberation Army before being killed by the Lion Orphnoch. History Lost World A bunch of Riotroopers show up and start attacking people. Kusaka as Kamen Rider Kaixa defeats them on his own. Mihara as Kamen Rider Delta meets up with Kusaka and Mari, and one more Riotrooper shows up. It seems to be different from the others (Riotrooper ver. 2), and is equipped with the Faiz Edge. Kaixa and Delta fight it and its helmet is damaged and reveals that inside is the Rose Orphnoch. Kusaka thinking that it was Mihara who sent Mari the roses. With Kaixa and Delta can’t stand up to the Riotrooper v2, they run away with Mari. But then Kusaka grabs Mihara and tosses him back at Murakami, saying that he deserves it for daring to send roses to his beloved woman. Mihara screams that it’s a misunderstanding, and for Kusaka to help him, but Kusaka just sneers and a blue petal lands on his outstretched hand, turning him to ash. Takumi arrives on the scene and runs into Murakami, now in Rose Orphnoch form as the Riotrooper V2 was badly damaged. Later back home, he asks Keitaro what happened to Mami, he’d left her with him before heading off to look for Mari and Kusaka. Keitaro points to a small human-shaped pile of ash. She was an Orphnoch too. Kusaka reveals that he killed the girl himself before she could transform into an Orphnoch much to Takumi's anger. Paradise Lost In the alternate reality movie Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, Masato joined the Human Liberation Army to defeat as many Orphnoch as he could while aiding them by chances. Masato arrogantly claimed that he is the only humanity need, not Faiz and not even need to steal the Emperor Gear. During the raid of the Orphnoch to Human Liberation Army base, Masato was overpowered and killed by Leo, an Orphnoch who is chosen to use the second strongest Emperor Gear, Psyga. Keitaro Kikuchi briefly wore the Kaixa Gear by drinking the experimental transformation elixir, and killed the Lion Orphnoch. Due to the elixir, Keitaro was unharmed. However, when the formula ran out, the Kaixa Gear disintegrated instead. Kamen Rider Kaixa Kaixa Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Kaixa. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 8 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. . (2003). Masked Rider Faiz 1. p. 7, 10, 15, 17. ISBN 978-4197605378. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 6.3 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.5 t. . (2003). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 16, 31. ISBN 978-4091014917.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 74. ISBN 978-4894256309.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555 & Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Movie Super Encyclopedia. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063044904. *'Gold Smash': 23.5 t. . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 17, 23. ISBN 978-4091014955. Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Kaixa ''"greater strength at the cost of speed". The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: Lost World, Paradise Lost. Arsenal *Kaixa **SB-913B Kaixa Driver - Kaixa's transformation device. ***SB-913P Kaixa Phone - A sideflip "swing" cellphone device. ****Kaixa Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Kaixa Armor. **SB-913C Kaixa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. **SB-913B2 Kaixa Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. **SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. **SB-913V Side Basshar - Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Behind the scenes Portrayal Masato Kusaka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kaixa, his suit actor was . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider 555 **Kamen Rider 555: Lost World **''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' See also Category:555 Characters Category:555 Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes